A plurality of spools are known to the above ends, each of which is more or less suitable for the filiform element to be wound thereon.
As a particular example, the case of spools for the step-wise partial delivery of the filiform element wound thereabout are cited. This is the case, among others, of wires used for welding.
This kind of spool is generally comprised by two parallel rings joined by means of U-shaped abutments having flat bottoms and located equidistantly in the circumferences determined by said ring.
The above described structure is widely used due to its simplicity, but has certain disadvantages which the instant invention to solve. In the first place, the structure of the prior art is weak for continuous and rough use, particularly when unloading and re-loading the spool. Also, these operations are cumbersome and time-consuming since the spool has no support allowing it to be placed on a winding machine or on a dispensing support.